<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Xander Harris: Incubus King by Oldwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188426">Xander Harris: Incubus King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldwolf/pseuds/Oldwolf'>Oldwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Last Sovereign (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Yet Another Halloween Fic (BtVS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldwolf/pseuds/Oldwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>YAHF:  The Scoobies go looking for a Group Costume and Ethan has just the thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xander Harris/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Dawn Summers, Xander Harris/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris/Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I don't know how often this is going to be updated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xander was smiling as he led the small group into the new costume shop called, rather unimaginatively he thought, Ethan’s.  Behind him were Buffy, Buffy’s sixteen year old sister Dawn, Willow, and (oddly enough) Cordy.  “Alright Scooby’s,” he said with a grin, “we’ve agreed to pool our resources and go with a Theme for this year’s Halloween costume.”</p>
<p>“No need to go over it again Lamer,” Cordy snarked.</p>
<p>The solo male flashed a quick grin at the cheerleader and said, “That being the case, spread out folks and…”</p>
<p>Ethan Rayne smiled to himself as he walked up behind the young man whom was addressing a group of young ladies.  He reached out and gently grabbed the young man’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Almost a year of fighting vamps had left its mark on young Xander Harris.  At being grabbed from behind, he instinctively shoved himself backwards while ramming his elbow back as hard as he could.</p>
<p>Air rushed out of the Englishman’s lungs at the unexpected blow.</p>
<p>“Whoa man, sorry about that,” the young man said even as he reached out and gently grabbed his shoulders to steady him.</p>
<p>After a moment, Ethan was breathing normally again, “That’s quite alright lad, my own fault for sneaking up behind you,” he said with a self-deprecating grin.  “Now, I couldn’t help but overhear that you lot are looking for a group costume.  If you’re interested, I might have just the thing,” he said as he led the group into the back.  “It’s for some sort of obscure game or the like, I wouldn’t have even bought it, but it was included with the shipment.”</p>
<p>Willow asked, “What game?”</p>
<p>“Something called The Last Sovereign I think,” the Brit said with a shrug.  “I’ve never heard of it, but it should fit your group perfectly.  There’s apparently only a single bloke’s costume, but several for you lovely young lady’s to choose from.  I’ll even give you a group discount.”</p>
<p>Xander looked the costume over; a fake goatee, worn looking leather pants, a worn looking shield, worn looking tunic, and a worn looking sword in an equally worn looking scabbard.  Seeing the tag he said, “Wow, this ‘Simon’ wasn’t much for new gear, now was he?”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Buffy was looking at a costume with a white wig, a bodysuit that looked like it fit her like a glove, and a pair of knives.  The outfit might be a bit eye popping, but it really wasn’t going to be all that bad.  It had a crop top that had a panel cut out of the front that’d show some cleavage, and boy was she going to use that to tease Xander, along with a tight pair of shorts.  However, she could also trade one of the plastic ‘knives’ for a stake.  “Whoever this ‘Aka’ chick was, she at least had good taste.”</p>
<p>In another section Dawn was reading the tag on a costume, “Altina, an Elf Mage.”  She looked it over, just a red cloak, a staff, and some elf ears.  However, elves were cool, mages were cool, and both at once were mega cool.</p>
<p>Willow looked at the blonde wig, green cloak and staff before she read the name on the costume, “Robin, theoretical mage.  Huh, could be interesting.”</p>
<p>Cordelia Chase meanwhile, was looking through the various costumes, “Qum?  What sort of name is that?”  She dismissed the pink wig and bodysuit and moved on.  “Hmm…,” she said as looked at the black wig and a whip, “Yarra?  Succubus mage?  What the hell, why not?”</p>
<p>&amp;*&amp;</p>
<p>Later that night, Simon groaned as he suddenly found himself in an unfamiliar street.  He looked around and saw a miniature demon about to pounce on an old woman.  Even as he reached for his sword, he reached out with his Senses and saw a Dark aura surrounding a perfectly normal human child.  He drew on the training he’d picked up over the years and delivered a Stunning Strike to the youth and also hitting him with the flat of his blade.</p>
<p>The child-demon dropped instantly.</p>
<p>Simon looked at the old woman and said, “You’d best get inside ma’am, and lock the door.”</p>
<p>The woman had heard the ring of command in the (young?) man’s voice only rarely in her lifetime, but heard it she had, and she instantly moved to obey.</p>
<p>With the civilian out of the way, the young Incubus King reached out with his power and he smiled as he sensed several of his women nearby.  He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw a familiar blonde running his way.</p>
<p>Robin nodded as she got close, “Father.”</p>
<p>“Robin,” he said returning the nod.  “What do you make of this?”</p>
<p>“It’s obvious that Dark magic is in play.  However, it doesn’t feel evil, just chaotic.”</p>
<p>“Can you end the spell?”</p>
<p>The theoretical mage shook her head, “Not from here, no.  However, I can lead you to where it is originating from.”</p>
<p>“In that case, we should move,” he said firmly.</p>
<p>“And the others?”</p>
<p>Simon frowned, “If we run across them, good.  Otherwise we’ll have to collect them afterwards.  Right now, protecting civilians and ending the danger must be our first priority.”</p>
<p>Robin nodded, she’d expected that answer from her father.</p>
<p>The father and daughter slunk through the city streets, carefully avoiding battle as best they could.  They only had to intervene twice to rescue civilians.  Eventually they end up in front of a shop called Ethan’s.  They exchanged glances before they entered the shop.</p>
<p>Ethan himself walked out of the back, expecting good old Ripper, instead he found an old man holding a sword and a teenaged bird with a staff, “Well hullo you two, can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Father, he is the source of the spell,” Robin said.</p>
<p>Simon nodded and took a step forward before driving the hilt of his sword into the other man’s stomach.  As the other man had the air driven out of his lungs, Simon shoved him to the ground and used his foot to roll him onto his back.  “Tell me how to end the spell,” Simon said in a flat tone of voice.</p>
<p>“Now why’d I do that mate?”  Ethan grinned widely despite the sword being waved about his face.  The ‘Good Guys’ weren’t the sort to actually hurt their prisoners.</p>
<p>Simon looked the fallen man in the eye and said, “A finger comes off for every second you don’t talk.”</p>
<p>The Englishman paled as he realized that whatever else this man might be, squeamish wasn’t included.  As the sword started towards his hand, he shouted out, “THE IDOL, SMASH THE IDOL!”</p>
<p>&amp;*&amp;</p>
<p>In another part of town, Aka smiled hesitantly at Altina.  She and the elf were currently ‘trapped’ at the end of an alley by half a dozen men led by a tall, lanky blond man.</p>
<p>“Well ducks,” Spike said as he looked at the two, “I’ve been looking forward to some Slayer blood since I last got a taste.  Tell ya wot luv, you surrender nice like and I promise the both of ya a painless death.  I’ll even turn the little one.”</p>
<p>Aka couldn’t help but smile, “Sounds good, but I’ll make you a counteroffer.  Walk away and we’ll let you and your lackey’s live.”</p>
<p>The blonde laughed at the white haired bint’s words, “Alright, have it your way luv.  Get’em boys.”</p>
<p>The former Bounty Hunter smiled as she saw Altina raise her hand and a fire storm erupted over the men.  To her considerable surprise, five of them instantly turned to ash, while the blond leader simply caught flame.  She drew her knives and simply waited.  A moment later, the mage cast a fireball at the blond and he too turned to ash.</p>
<p>&amp;*&amp;</p>
<p>In yet another part of town, a black haired succubus looked down at the weirdly dressed man with an eye patch.  She stretched and once more brought up the illusion of wearing clothes.  The poor fuck hadn’t even managed to get her to a single orgasm before his balls had run dry.  “I’ve gotten too used to Simon,” Yarra said out loud.</p>
<p>&amp;*&amp;</p>
<p>Simon nodded to Robin even as he brought the point of sword back to his captive’s throat.</p>
<p>The young woman walked into the back and saw a bust that was literally glowing with Divine power.  She frowned as she examined it.  “I think you’d best get in here father.  I can’t simply end the spell, and I’m unsure I could shatter this with a single blow, which would undoubtedly be best.”</p>
<p>The old warrior simply kicked the fallen man in the head, knocking him out.  As he entered the room, the Divine magic assaulted the Soul Fragment he carried within him.  His eyes suddenly turned black and in an unearthly voice he said, “CRUMBLE!”  The bust suddenly flashed and Xander Harris blinked as he found himself once more in control of his body.  He smiled at Willow, “I thought G-man said Halloween was supposed to be quiet?”</p>
<p>&amp;*&amp;</p>
<p>The next morning, the Scooby’s gathered in the school library.</p>
<p>Rupert Giles looked over the group of teenagers who were becoming increasing important to him.  “Good morning everyone,” he said as he looked around the table.  Dawn, Cordelia, and Jenny had joined Buffy, Willow, and Xander to discuss the events of the previous night, which he’d only found out about after the fact.  “So, do there appear to be any lingering effects from last evening’s excitement?”</p>
<p>Buffy frowned, “I don’t know if it’s connected or not but…”  She sighed, “It’s like I’ve had this gnawing feeling in my gut all morning.  Almost like I’m desperately in need of food, but I’m not really hungry.”</p>
<p>Willow’s head snapped up, “Almost as though you were withering away?”</p>
<p>The Slayer thought for a moment before she nodded hesitantly, “Yeah, that’s right.  How’d you know?”</p>
<p>“Because while Simon was at the Empress’ palace, that’s how Aka described the feeling to Robin when she was going through sex withdrawal.”</p>
<p>Giles blinked, “I didn’t know that sex was actually addictive.”</p>
<p>Willow shook her head, “For normal people, it isn’t or at least it shouldn’t be.  Though I’ve heard about people claiming to be sex addicts.  It’s kind of interesting…”</p>
<p>Xander cleared his throat, “Will’s, relevance?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” she said with a small smile and a slight blush.  “Anyways, Aka was infected by a fragment of power of the Incubus King.  To put it bluntly, she’ll die; without at least sex.  Preferably,” she cut her eyes to Xander, “sex with a Shard Bearer.”</p>
<p>The young man took the hint and nodded slightly, “Buffy?”  When she looked at him, he locked gazes with her, “Give me your hand.”</p>
<p>The bottle blonde licked her lips nervously as she took her friend’s hand.</p>
<p>Xander closed his eyes and delved into the memories he’d inherited from the warrior turned Incubus King.  His eyes suddenly snapped open and they were black as night.</p>
<p>Rupert Giles felt his blood freeze as he caught the edge of the transferred energy.  He hadn’t felt anything so Dark since he and his ‘friends’ had been summoning demons on a regular basis.   “Good God!  What was that?”</p>
<p>Xander exhaled deeply, “That, G-man, was a touch of the power of the Incubus King.  It’ll delay Buffy’s decay, but it’s only a stopgap measure at best.  She’ll need several doses just to get through the day without feeling the effects.”</p>
<p>Jenny could barely keep from smirking, “And from what Willow just said, the only other real option is for you to bang her on a regular basis?”</p>
<p>The young man blushed but nodded, “It’s the most efficient way to transfer the energy.”</p>
<p>The Englishman frowned, “Is there any way this ‘shard’ can be purged from Xander?”</p>
<p>Willow shook her head, “I haven’t had a chance to examine Xander yet, but it’s not likely.  The shard has probably already bonded itself to his soul.  Removing one would remove the other, with lethal consequence for him.  And, incidentally, Buffy.”</p>
<p>Giles stood up, “It doesn’t matter.  I have to notify the Council, perhaps they can undo this,” he said as he started moving towards his office.</p>
<p>“G-man, wait up.  Let’s not do anything hasty,” Xander said, but he could begin to sense… something surround his mentor/father figure.  He cut his eyes to Willow who nodded slightly, so she could feel it too.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing for it,” the Brit said in a somewhat strained tone of voice.  “I have to call the Council about a new potential Dark Power.”</p>
<p>The young man’s sight briefly flashed over and he could see some sort of aura surrounding the elder man.  Acting instinctively, he reached for the power of the Soul Fragment.  “BE STILL,” he said, his eyes black as midnight.  He didn’t actually shout the words, but the library reverberated with their power.</p>
<p>Rupert immediately stopped and looked at Xander with a mixture of awe and gratitude on his face.</p>
<p>“Explain,” came the terse command.</p>
<p>Giles could feel the geas trying to re-exert itself, but for the moment he was free.  “It’s simple.  When I became a field Watcher, I was required to swear a magical oath to be loyal onto them and tell them immediately if I encountered a Dark Power.  I’m sorry to say Xander, you qualify.”</p>
<p>The young man nodded, “Do you want it lifted?”</p>
<p>“If only you could,” the Englishman said morosely.</p>
<p>Xander nodded and gazed intently at Giles, focusing on the aura.  His eyes flashed black and again the room seemed to reverberate with his voice, “CRUMBLE.”  He cut his eyes to Ms. Calendar as he felt a sudden spike of lust from her.</p>
<p>Despite not moving, Rupert seemed to stagger momentarily as he felt the oppressive weight of the geas vanish between one heartbeat and the next.  “Thank you my boy, now would you mind releasing me?”  Xander’s eyes briefly flashed the black that indicated when he was drawing on his shard’s power and Giles suddenly felt himself free of the hold on him, “Thank you.”  However, he noticed that the young man was still staring at him with a frown.  More specifically, he was staring at his right arm, right about where…</p>
<p>“Giles,” Xander said carefully, “why I am still sensing some sort of Dark influence on you?”</p>
<p>The Brit sighed as he removed his suit jacket, “The remnants of a misspent youth I’m afraid.”  He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Mark, “Somehow, I doubt there’s much even you can do about this?”</p>
<p>The young man stood up and walked over.  He examined the mark for a moment, “Wills, please come check this for me.”</p>
<p>The redhead genius stood up and went to her best male friend.  She reached out with her new magic senses and looked at it.  “It’s mostly just a connection with a very weak tracking component.  It won’t do much over, maybe, a quarter of a mile I’d guess.”</p>
<p>“You, or Robin?”</p>
<p>“Both,” Willow said with a small blush, “but mostly Robin.”</p>
<p>Xander nodded, a serious expression on his face, “Is it connected to anything vital in G-man here?”</p>
<p>She shook her head quickly, “Nope, just skin.  You can remove it safely.  The Seed?”</p>
<p>“Basically,” he said with a nod.  “You might want to sit down Giles.  I’ve never done this before and I don’t know what sort of effect it’ll have.”</p>
<p>When both of the men are once more seated, Xander put his hands on the other man’s arm surrounding the Mark.</p>
<p>Giles senses were suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of magic.</p>
<p>Willow, Dawn, and Jenny could feel their pussy’s moisten as Xander’s eyes turned pitch black and a spike of magic formed between his hands.  It receded slightly, leaving the Mark only slightly faded.  A second, much stronger, spike followed moments later that seemed to wipe a goodly portion of the Mark away.</p>
<p>“Just give it up,” Xander snarled as he once more brought his power and will to bear.</p>
<p>Everyone, not merely the magically inclined, could feel the sudden spike of magic and could see the black flash that left Giles’ arm cleared.</p>
<p>The young man leaned back in his seat and exhaled deeply.  It was only then that he realized that he was sweating, “Well G-man, you should be in the clear.  Wills?”</p>
<p>The redhead examined the librarian for a moment before nodding, “Yup, you’re clean.  Now, what was that?  I haven’t felt anything that nasty since Robin came face to face with a Seed of Corruption.”</p>
<p>Giles reached up to retrieve his glasses only to notice that his hand was shaking like a leaf.  “I’ll explain later.  I will say however, I am not the only one to bear that Mark.  How much effort would it take to remove it from three, four others Xander?”</p>
<p>“It’s not a matter of effort Giles; it’s more a matter of cost.”  He smiled at the older man, “You’re a friend and nearly family, so I removed yours for free.  Anyone else however, I expect to be paid for.  Cash, kind, or favors; plus some sort of promise to keep my newfound powers secret.”  Seeing the looks he was getting from the adults, he replied, “What?  Simon, for all his other faults, was an extraordinarily pragmatic man.  A good one, yes, who’d help the poor, defend the weak, and if needed sacrifice his life to defeat evil, yes; but he still expected to get paid by those that could.”</p>
<p>Cordy cleared her throat, “Speaking of Simon, how much of his memories do you have?”</p>
<p>The young man smirked, “Enough.  Just after he got back from the Empress’ palace actually.”</p>
<p>All of the teenaged females blushed, even if Robin hadn’t been directly involved in the sexcepades.</p>
<p>Jenny, aka Janna, saw the girls blush’s and nodded, “Aright Xander, Rupert, get lost.  We need to have some Girl Talk, and despite what Buffy and Willow might occasionally think, neither of you qualify.”</p>
<p>The two males chuckled slightly and Xander said, “Alright, we’re going to go down to the Teacher’s Lounge when you want us.”  Before he left however, he went over to the book cage and fetched a broadsword.  Seeing the curious look Giles was giving him, he lifted his hand slightly and waved him off.  Explanations could come later.</p>
<p>When the Males of the species were gone, Jenny looked over the three teenage girls, “Aright you three, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>Willow sighed, “At the point where our memories end, Simon had just been returned to them after a three month ‘excursion’ to a much more powerful Shard Bearer whom he’d agreed to serve in exchange for protection from the other major Shard Bearer’s.  By that point, he was traveling with over ten different women and sleeping with all of them except Robin, who was his adopted daughter and even she couldn’t escape the peripheral of the sex.  When he returned, Simon spent the better part of twenty-four hours having sex with them.”</p>
<p>Cordy spoke up, “Fuck ‘having sex’, he fucked the lot of them into puddles.”</p>
<p>The elder woman blinked, “I know some guys have impressive staying power, but nearly a full day?”</p>
<p>Willow sighed, “You’re not listening.  Simon was, and Xander now is, an Incubus King.  His powers run off of sex.  He’s in much the same boat as Buffy.  He needs sex much the same way he needs food.  The more he gets, and the more thoroughly he embraces his new nature, the more powerful he’ll get.”</p>
<p>“So Simon had a huge harem then?”</p>
<p>The redhead smiled at the techno-pagan, “Depends on your point of view.  If you’re looking at it from a monogamous point of view, then yes.  If you look at some of the other Incubus King’s, and powers in our world, not really.  He vastly preferred quality to quantity.”</p>
<p>The cheerleader looked over at her former verbal punching bag, “You still want to fuck him, don’t you?”  When the other girl nodded, she said, “Then we’ll help you.”  Seeing the odd looks she was getting, Cordelia shrugged, “What?  Given his new nature, monogamy just isn’t in the cards.  Plus, there’s enough of him to go around, both in bed and out.”</p>
<p>&amp;*&amp;</p>
<p>In the Teacher’s Lounge, Xander poured himself a cup of coffee before he sat down opposite Giles.</p>
<p>The Englishman raised his cup, “To absent friends.”</p>
<p>The young man raised his own cup in answering salute.</p>
<p>The two men remained silent for almost a minute before Giles said, “So why did you grab the sword?”</p>
<p>Xander sighed, “G-man, you gotta understand, Simon was only fifteen when the Incubus King first invaded his homeland.  At the point where I got his memories, he was about fifty-six; which means that he had forty years of never being unarmed, or at least not having a weapon within arm’s reach, even when he was having sex.  Despite the fact that the war officially ended, he continued to fight, to try and drive back the Darkness; didn’t work, but by Ivala, he tried.”</p>
<p>Giles arched an eyebrow, from the context he could guess the meaning, but he still said, “Ivala?”</p>
<p>The young man blushed slightly, “Sorry, the primary Goddess from where Simon was from.  He wasn’t very religious, especially after Wendis,” he subconsciously winced at the name, “but he worked closely with the Church of Ivala, even the Inquisition, because they were the only ones who were still trying to fight the Incubus King.”</p>
<p>“The Incubus King?  I thought you were an Incubus King?”</p>
<p>Xander shrugged, “Most of the major Shard Bearers had their own titles of course, but they were all Incubus King’s.  He simply claimed the title of Incubus King.  The other major Shard Bearers had their own titles and as such didn’t really care and the lesser Shard Bearers were smart enough not to piss him off because otherwise he’d kill them.”</p>
<p>The Englishman sighed, “And what are these Shard Bearers you keep referring to?”</p>
<p>The young man sighed, “The Incubus King’s draw their power from a soul fragment, or Shard, that merges with them.  Legend has it that it’s the shattered soul of a Fallen God of Lust but…”</p>
<p>Giles nodded, well familiar with how inaccurate ‘legends’ could be; on the other hand, many of their better information sources on actual creatures were also from legends, so it could go either way.  “So,” he said after a moment, “what are your plans now?”</p>
<p>Xander sighed, “Research I’m afraid.  Simon had a Responsibility Fetish that was just this side of biblical.  I’m going to be looking into better ways to protect the Hellmouth and don’t,” he glared at the Brit, “say that the Slayer’s enough.  The fuck up last year should have conclusively demonstrated that we need to take a more proactive stance.”</p>
<p>Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them.  On the one hand, the Slayer had stood alone against the Dark since time out of memory.  On the other, Buffy would have died, permanently, last year in the Master’s Cave, and the Hellmouth would have been opened, if not for the young man opposite him.  In addition, he did owe the teenager for freeing him from the geas he was under.  “Do you have any ideas on what you’re going to do in that direction?”</p>
<p>“At the point where I received Simon’s memories, he was working on A Plan to reform the continent where he lived.  I’m fairly sure the plan would transfer with only a few changes.  Particularly, I’m going to have to employ a different troop type, since orcs aren’t nearly as available here as they were there.”</p>
<p>“What was the plan?”</p>
<p>“The basic outline,” Xander said, “was to gather the resources needed to gather, equip, and maintain an army of orcs.  Towards that end, he’d,” he cleared his throat, “acquired a female merchant of no small amount of skill, ability, and means.  She was in the process of getting the full supply chain under control when the Incubus King launched a hurried invasion.  I’m going to need much the same; people or creatures I can use as troop as well as money to feed, train, and pay them.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like most of your, or rather his, plan centered around money.”</p>
<p>Once more, the young man shrugged, “Money’s a nearly universally accepted form of power that’s readily accessible to anyone willing to put in the needed work.”</p>
<p>Giles nodded in acknowledgment when he noticed that the teenager (?) had a faraway look in his eye, “Are you alright Xander?”</p>
<p>Xander blinked, “What?  Oh, yes,” he said with a small smile.  “The girls are just talking about sex and it distracted me for a moment.”</p>
<p>The elder man blinked, “How can you tell what they’re talking about?”</p>
<p>Xander chuckled, “For good or ill, I’m bonded to a degree with all of my girls, or at least those that went as part of Simon’s harem, and I sensed a spike of lust from Cordy, Dawn, and Buffy.  Given who they are, it’s most likely they’re discussing sex, which is interesting.”  He nodded, “They’re on their way this direction, good.”  Not a minute later, the door opened, “So, did you lady’s get everything settled?”</p>
<p>Cordelia smiled, “Not even close lamer, but it’s started.  So, what’s next for today?”</p>
<p>The young man sighed, “Research and planning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once more seated around the table, Xander said, “Alright, so we have the first part of the plan, our goal.  Now comes the hard part, figuring out how we’re going to get there.  Thoughts?”</p><p>Willow said, “Alright, so we need to break it up into smaller chunks.  Hm… we might need to get a whiteboard.  For the moment, we can start by breaking it down into stages.  Stage one is resource acquisition.  This can further be divided into the question of exactly what resources we need.”</p><p>Xander nodded, “We’re going to need weapons, armor, troops to wield them, and money to pay them.  Even, or perhaps especially, today, bladed weapons aren’t cheap.  Simon’s plan was to acquire a mine to provide the iron, someplace to process the raw ore into  usable ingots, and smiths to turn the ingots into finished products.”</p><p>Cordelia added, “And that’s not going to be cheap.  Plus we don’t have Megail’s money or contacts to start out with.  We’re going to have to start from scratch.”</p><p>“Maybe not so much of a problem,” Giles said.  “I do have several contacts within the supernatural world.  At the very least, I know of several smiths who would be happy to have regular work.”</p><p>Xander said, “And the Council?”</p><p>“Can bugger off,” the elder man said with a shrug.  “Technically, I do work for them and should continue to do so.  On the other hand, I’m only really required to report on the status of the Slayer.  I don’t generally send them regular reports, just periodic updates on my Chronicle in case Buffy and myself end up with a sudden case of Dead.  At most, I’ll slip a note to my father about finding a new group that is working to help keep the Hellmouth safe.”</p><p>Willow nodded, “Alright, so that’s one possible issue resolved.  However, even if we don’t take them on full-time, we’ll still need to pay them for their wares.”</p><p>The young man noticed an odd look on Miss Calendar’s face, “Lady J, got something ya wanta add?”</p><p>Jenny worried her lower lip for a moment before she said, “It’s just, there might be a bit of a business opportunity, if you can get it going.”  That got her the attention of the entire table, “There’s only two or three places in Sunnydale where you can buy magical reagents; not to mention the various herbs and other things that non-violent demons employ on a regular basis.”  The teens blinked at her, “What?”</p><p>Xander said, “There are non-violent demons?”</p><p>Giles cleared his throat, “Ah, yes.  Aside from vampires, the percentage of demons that are actively dangerous is extremely minute.”  He looked the children over and said, “I’ll make sure to pull out a copy of Jacobson’s Compendium of Pacifistic and Non-Violent Demons for you to look over.”</p><p>Buffy was looking decidedly pale as she said, “So, I could have slain what were basically strange looking humans?”</p><p>The young man put a hand on the faux blonde’s shoulder, “Buffster, did you ever attack first?  Or did you just go after beings that were attacking someone?”</p><p>Willow put her hand on her best female friend’s other shoulder and smiled.</p><p>The Slayer looked tense for a moment before she nodded, “You’re right.  I only went after vamps and aggressive demons.”</p><p>The redhead nodded, “Still, studying wouldn’t hurt, if just to avoid any misunderstandings.”</p><p>Amid the nods, Cordelia looked pensive, “I’ll need to see how expensive it is, but I might be able to front the money to get things started.”</p><p>Xander frowned, “There’s another option, but it’s much riskier.  I’d prefer to save it for later if at all possible.”</p><p>Giles arched an eyebrow, “Oh?”</p><p>The young man sighed, “There’s always the option of raiding nests.  But like I said, that’s insanely risky.”</p><p>Dawn said, “Could we try the John Carpenter Method?”</p><p>Xander, Willow, and Buffy gave her a very flat look while Jenny giggled slightly and Giles merely looked confused.</p><p>The Englishman asked, “Dare I ask?”</p><p>Xander frowned at Dawn for another moment before saying, “You hit the nest during the day.  Nail the vamps with a crossbow bolt attached to a cable that’s connected to a vehicle.  Then you drag the fang face out into the midday sun.”  He sighed, “It’s a semi-viable way of normal humans to deal with a nest of vamps.”</p><p>“Except for the fact that you’d have people bursting into flames where anyone could see it.”</p><p>“Which is why Miss Smarty Pants was getting frowned at.”</p><p>Dawn resorted to the ultimate counterargument, the one able to best logic, surpass emotion, and defeat any point!  She stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>Most of the table laughed for a moment before Xander said, “G, Lady J, could you pull together a list of the more commonly required items?”</p><p>The Brit nodded, “How extensive a list are you looking for?”</p><p>The young man shrugged, “Got me.  My knowledge of magic is very limited.  Maybe a dozen items or so?”</p><p>Jenny smiled, “Most spells only really use two or three components.”</p><p>“So a dozen items should cover most of the more basic spells?”</p><p>“Or at least the common ones,” the techno-pagan confirmed with a nod.</p><p>Xander nodded, “Okay, so, we have step one.  I think I might know someplace that we can setup shop.”  Before he could continue, the door to the library opened, precluding any further comments.</p><p>Through the door walked a very familiar looking costume store proprietor…</p><p>“Rupert,” Ethan said as he saw his old friend.  “You say you…”  He cut off as he saw the bloke who’d threatened to torture him and he went pale.</p><p>The young man grinned evilly, “Ah, hello again.”  His voice was filled with malicious friendliness as he said, “Giles, do you know our friend here?”</p><p>The hairs were standing up on the back of Giles’ neck as he heard the danger in the young man’s voice, “Ah, yes.  Xander, this is Ethan Rayne, a former friend and colleague of mine.  He needs the Mark removed as well.”</p><p>Ethan looked at his old friend and said, “I’ve searched for years  to find a way to remove that damned thing.  You’re telling me this kid can do it?”</p><p>Xander waved at a chair, “Sit down.”</p><p>The part of Ethan that was a Chaos Worshiper wanted to sneer at the order, but he complied.</p><p>The young man looked at the outsider and a strange expression, “You have left me in a conundrum Ethan.  On the one hand, you’ve helped to give me a lot of power.  On the other hand, you endangered a lot of children with your stunt last night.”</p><p>The Chaos Mage cleared his throat, “I’ll have you know, that I specifically put protections on the children's costumes.  They might have had a bit of a fright, but they were as safe as it’s possible to be in Sunnydale.”</p><p>Xander stayed facing Ethan, but he cut his eyes to first Giles, then Willow, and finally Cordy; and received a nod from each in turn.  “Normally, I’d charge you for this Ethan, but you did give me this power, even if unwittingly.  Let’s see the mark.”</p><p>The Englishman held out his arm and rolled up his shirtsleeve.</p><p>The young man held out his hands and cupped them around the Mark, “You might want to try and relax.”  He waited a moment before he started summoning the energy of the Incubus King.  When he’d removed Giles’ Mark, he hadn’t known how much energy to use and he’d been trying to be gentle.  With Ethan, he was a great deal more forceful from the start.</p><p>There was an intense burst of darkness and magical energies that made Ethan’s eyes cross for a moment, but when he looked down, the accursed Mark was gone.  He blinked then looked up at the young man.</p><p>“And now Mr. Rayne,” Xander said.</p><p>“This is the part where you tell me to leave town and never come back, right?”</p><p>The young man smiled and shook his head, “Nope.  Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted a job.”</p><p>There were blinks around the room, quickly followed by exclamations of dismay.</p><p>Xander let the ruckus go on for a moment before he held up his hands for silence.  “Okay, folks, settle down and let’s discuss this like rational folks.” When things quieted down, he said, “Now, you’re obviously a magic user, and quite a skilled one if last night was any indication.  If you hadn’t included the protections, then yes, I would be running you out of town, probably after breaking your legs.  As is, we have Giles and a non-standard magic user.  Having another capable magical user would be a boon.  Pay wouldn’t be much, certainly not to start with, but we offer protection, loyalty, and opportunity.  Interested?”</p><p>The part of Ethan that was drawn to Chaos Worship rebelled at the thought of working for someone, especially long term.  On the other hand…  “Would I still be able to have my fun?”</p><p>Xander shrugged, “It would depend.  There’d be a distinct lack of general chaos, but so long as you don’t hurt anyone, and keep things somewhat low key, you’ll be fine.”</p><p>Ethan frowned, “I’ll need a few day’s to think it over,” he said cautiously.</p><p>The young Incubus King nodded, “That’s fine.  Just remember,” his eyes turned pitch black and Ethan’s magical senses were suddenly being assaulted, “I will be most… displeased if anyone were to find out about my new powers.  Clear?”</p><p>The Chaos Mage had faced many, many dangerous situations in the course of his life, but they all seemed to pale against the power that he was looking at, “Y-y-yeah, I got it.”</p><p>And like that, the dark eyes and aura were gone.</p><p>A/N: Until Next Time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow led Xander and Cordelia into her house.  With her parents at yet another of their conferences, it was deemed the best place for a private conversation.</p><p>The group had broken up until it was time to meet for evening patrol with Xander giving Buffy another dose to keep her sane.</p><p>The young man closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath through his nose to try and steady his nerves as he tore his eyes away from Cordy’s swaying ass.</p><p>Once inside the house, Cordelia looked at the tall young man and said, “So, how are you doing?”</p><p>He gave her a crooked grin, “I’m fine Cordy.”  The sound registered before the pain in his cheek.  He rubbed his cheek and turned back to the cheerleader who’d just slapped him with a frown, “And what, precisely, was that for Cordelia?”</p><p>“For lying to us,” she said sternly.  “I can feel the lust in you, remember dweeb?  Between the basic build-up from being an Incubus King, what you did for Giles and that Ethan guy, and the multi-whammy’s you put on Buffy, you’re nearing outright poisonous levels of arousal.  Damn it Xander, you know as well as I do that if you don’t sate some of that, it’ll rip you apart!”</p><p>He frowned, “And what do you want me to do Cordy?  Tell you to get on your knees and suck my cock?”</p><p>Cordelia cocked her head to the side for a moment before nodding, “A little courtesy wouldn’t be unwelcome, but that works.”</p><p>Willow nodded and reached up to grab Xander, gently, by the ear.  “Okay buster,” she said leading him to the living room.  “Park it,” the redhead ordered as she indicated the sofa.</p><p>Xander smiled at his bestest bud and slowly sank down onto the indicated furniture.</p><p>The brunette female sank to her knees in front of her master and reached out, quickly undoing his pants.  When she grabbed the waist of both his trousers and underwear, he lifted his hips so she could pull them down.  She was bopped on the chin rather unexpectedly by his cock.  The cheerleader blinked, blinked again, then blinked a third time.</p><p>Willow’s eyes were wide as she said, “Xander, have you used any of Shard’s metamorphic powers to make yourself bigger?”</p><p>He looked at them confusedly, “Nope.  Why?”</p><p>Cordelia licked her lips, “Because doofus, you don’t have a dick, you don’t even have a cock.  You have a bitch breaker!”</p><p>The redhead eyed her friends nine inch penis nervously but resolutely.</p><p>The kneeling brunette lowered her head and licked the underside of her master’s shaft from his large balls to the tip.  She looked him in the eyes as she took him into her mouth as far as she could.</p><p>Xander was somewhat conflicted as Cordy bobbed her head up and down on his shaft.  On the one hand, it was apparent that she didn’t have a lot of experience.  Despite her determination to do well, she wasn’t anywhere near Yara’s expertise; Cordelia was still human after all.</p><p>Willow saw that Cordelia was only working the first few inches of Xander’s cock and she grinned diabolically as she decided to ‘help’.</p><p>The young man saw the evil look on his best friends face as she reached out for Cordy’s head.</p><p>The redhead paused as her friend looked at her and his eyes tightened minutely.  She pouted cutely but let her hands fall to her side.</p><p>For her part, the cheerleader knew Willow had been about to try something but not what and that Xander had stopped her cold with only a very minor look which impressed her even more than his cock had.  Still, she kept looking at his face as he started to gently stroke her hair.  She didn’t mind the stroking, it was better than choke-fucking her face at that stage in their relationship, but she’d have preferred if he hadn’t.</p><p>Xander felt a very familiar pressure start to build-up in his dick and said, “Cordy, I’m close.”</p><p>The brunette female pulled back so that only the tip of her master’s cock was still in her mouth and reached up to jack him off.</p><p>Xander had to keep himself from grabbing Cordy’s head and forcing his dick down her throat moments before he started coming.</p><p>Cordelia’s eyes flew open as Xander flooded her mouth and she started swallowing as the cum seemed to flow out of his cock.</p><p>After well over a minute, Xander collapsed backwards and seemed to deflate, even though his dick stayed rock hard.  He smiled down at Cordelia and said, “Thanks Cordy.”</p><p>The cheerleader’s eyes were slightly watery as she sat back on her heels before standing up, “You’re welcome.”</p><p>The young man stood up enough to get his pants back on, and himself tucked away.</p><p>The group moved to the kitchen so they could sit around the table.</p><p>Xander was more than a little glad that Simon had so, so much experience in dealing with… strong minded women.  “Alright,” he said, “let’s start at the top ladies.  The situation here is much the same as Simon’s.  Cordy, you will be in charge of the harem, at least nominally given that at the moment it only is you, Buffy, and Dawn.  However, Will’s is my second-in-command.  Her word goes.  Clear?”</p><p>The brunette blinked.  She’d known he could be a force to be reckoned with for years, if just through their sniping matches, and she knew from Yara’s memories that Simon himself was… more than merely impressive, and that was long, long before he’d received or embraced the Shard.  She nodded slowly at his stern look, “Yeah, we’re good.”  She breathed a small sigh when he relaxed back into normal Goof Xander.  “Now, the sex part,” she said before she sighed, “Look, I’m willing to help out on occasion if you need it, but I’m not quite ready to go All The Way if you understand.”</p><p>“But I am,” comes in a very determined voice from a scowling redhead.  Willow looked at her Xander-shaped friend with as intense a look as she can muster, “Alright buster, we need to have a very serious, Very Important talk.”</p><p>The young man blinked before he nodded, “Alright Wills.”</p><p>“Is there a reason you’ve never looked at me like a girl?”</p><p>He blinked, blinked again, then, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You’ve never really looked at me other than your Bestest Bud, never as a girl, or even a girlfriend.  Why?”</p><p>“Never…”  He blinked, “Wills, you remember the summer before high school started, when Jesse got himself grounded for a week?”</p><p>The redhead looked perplexed at the apparent non sequitur, “Yeah…”</p><p>“You remember how I pestered you to go to the beach?  And even suggested you get a new swimsuit?”</p><p>“Of course,” she replied.  Oh she remembered the argument she’d had with her mom!  Her mother had tried to convince her to buy a scandalously tiny bikini.  The tops were barely as big as postage stamps and the bottoms…  She’d held out and insisted on a retro-50’s suit that covered her from mid-thigh to her shoulders and half-way down her upper arms.  It’d even had a mini-skirt thing so no one could see her crotch or her bottom.</p><p>“After I saw your suit, I figured you weren’t interested in me and that everything else was just me misreading the signals.”</p><p>Willow looked at Alexander No-Acknowledged-Middle-Name Harris blankly for several seconds before the very loud thump of her head hitting the tabletop rang through the kitchen.  A few seconds later, the thump was repeated.</p><p>Xander blinked as he watched Willow repeatedly bang her head on the kitchen table, “Wills…”</p><p>The redhead finally straightened up, “Alright, explicit time.  I like you, I like you, I want to sleep with you, I want to be a part of your harem.”</p><p>He blinked again but his mind was already in-gear.  Simon might not have been the genius that Robin was, but there was absolutely nothing wrong with his brain and this wasn’t the first time he’d had to radically realign his thinking…  He nodded, “Alright.”</p><p>“So,” Willow said, “you need to burn off a fair amount of lust and I want to have sex with you.  It’s Saturday night and my folks won’t be back until Tuesday at the earliest…”</p><p>Like Simon, Xander wasn’t exactly a mental giant, but also like the other man, he could take a hint!  If it was obvious enough at least…  He looked over to Cordelia, “Do you want to stick around and watch or help, or would you prefer to take off?”</p><p>The cheer queen smiled, “I’ll let Willow have you to herself tonight.”  She stood up, “Are you two going to go Bronzing tonight?”</p><p>The other two looked at each other then shrugged.  “Maybe,” Xander said.  “We’re still likely going to go on patrol with Buffy.  If so, we’ll see you there.  If not…”</p><p>“We’ll see you tomorrow,” the blushing redhead said with what might have been the start of a smug smile.</p><p>Cordelia Chase put a deliberate amount of sway into her hips as she walked out the door with a wide grin.  “Maybe we can call this Cock-Assist rather than cock blocking,” she thought to herself.</p><p>&amp;*&amp;</p><p>Back in the library, Giles and Jenny watched the children leave.</p><p>The Techno-Pagan sighed, “Alright English, we need to have a talk.”</p><p>He looked at her, “About?”</p><p>“Us.  First if there is an Us; and if there is, what it entails.”  She smiled at him, “I like you Rupert.  I think you’re very intelligent if a bit old fashioned on occasion.  You very obviously care for the Buffy and the others.  And, despite being into middle age, you’re still fit and sexy.”</p><p>The Watcher blushed slightly at her assessment, “Jenny, I like you as well.  I think I’m starting to care for you a great deal.  I think I would like for there to ‘be an Us’ as you put it.”</p><p>She smiled, “I’m glad.”  However, next she sighed, “I hope you still feel that way when I get done explaining.”  Jenny gave the librarian a wan smile, “It’s nothing too bad, or at least I hope you won’t think it is.  The problem Rupert, is that I have a severe aversion to settling down.  No, that’s not quiet right.  I need room to roam.  If I start feeling confined or trapped, I need to get some room.”</p><p>“So basically, when you feel a relationship is starting to get constrictive, you have the need to go out and find a playmate for a bit?”</p><p>She blinked for a moment at how calmly he was taking this, “Usually, just for a night.  Just to prove that I still can get out if I need it.”  She looked at him, “You’re being awfully calm about this.”</p><p>He smiled, “Despite appearances, I do have a bit of a wild streak.  I tend to keep it contained around the Children, but it’s far from the first unusual relationship I’ve engaged in.  May I make a request of you?”</p><p>“Of course,” she said quickly.</p><p>“When you feel the need for others, could you please at least endeavor to keep to Xander and his harem?”  At her shocked look he smiled, “Yes, I did in point of fact catch you eyeing Willow’s behind.”</p><p>She couldn't help it, she laughed, “Of course.  And you’re welcome to sample the girls too, providing Xander’s willing to share.”</p><p>The Englishman arched an eyebrow at his paramour.</p><p>“Rupe, you’re allowing me to roam when I need to.  Of course I’m going to suggest you go out and get some side pussy.  Maybe,” she said, her grin shifting to something a bit more playful, “we could even party with them together.”  She looked down and her grin widened, “Oh, I see you like the idea.  For now,” she said, her tone a curious mix of seriousness and playfulness, “what do you say we move to your office?”  She reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt before she pulled it up over her head, exposing her nice, firm B-cup tits.</p><p>Rupert Giles was a good man, a gentleman, but he wasn’t a damned saint.  He first mentally noted that her nipples were pierced, then he smiled, “And why, my dear, would you want that?  It’s Saturday, we’re in a high school, and the table tends to be rather comfortable.”</p><p>“Oh you kinky fucker,” she said with a matching grin.  “I guess it’s true what they say about still waters,” she noted as she dropped lowered her slacks, revealing her lack of underwear in the process.  “What position do you want to start with?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>